Getting Started
Click here to return to the main page So you want to know how to play Heists? Then this is the page for you. The contents below will go over all the aspects of the game, so that if you have any queries then hopefully they can be answered here. Starting out When you first open Heists, you'll be met by a menu screen with the options Load game, New game, Credits, and Updates. Credits and Updates are just for players who want to know who developed the game, or for what new content there has been released, but at this stage, it's not important right now. Click New Game to get started, or Load Game if you have already played before. Any progress you make is automatically saved when you leave. Once you start the game, you will be greeted by a screen showing you a list of Hideouts (Bases), each one is the same in some regard, so just choose a random one and spawn in. You will be met with a Tutorial box if this is your first time it is recommended to go through the tutorial so you at least know what everything is. You will be inside a room of your base, called the Main Room. It is where your Computer, M9 Ammo, Backpacks, and Vault is held. The Vault is used to store any Cash you collect, by filling up your Backpack with Cash, walking inside and clicking "Deposit Cash". The Computer is used to purchase upgrades for your Base that will make it harder for raiders to break in. The Backpack Storage holds all of your Backpacks. At this moment in time all players have the basic bag, however, Beta Testers have the Beta Tester Bag, it's recommended that you use this bag if you can, as it's good even in the later game. You will also receive an M9 pistol. You can refill it at any time by clicking the M9 Ammo Box found next to your Computer. Controls The controls are very simple, only consisting of a few buttons. Shift - Sprint (This uses up your stamina bar, so keep an eye on it) E - Enter Car Most actions are performed by left-clicking or holding down the left mouse button, such as stealing objects, healing vehicles/objects/doors, or buying upgrades. Getting money Now that you know what everything is, you'll want to go out in the world and get some Cash for yourself. To do that, you'll want to leave your Base and look around the world for Stores. These are green dots on your map labeled with $$$, and serve one purpose, to get you rich! Find a Store and go up to objects within it. If you hover over something, it should show a bar and how much it costs. Hold down the left mouse button when pointing at it till the bar is full to take the object. It will transform into Cash inside your Backpack, where you can then keep filling your bag until it can no longer hold any cash. Once you have the cash you need, head back to your base and go into the vault, and click Deposit Cash. Upgrades There are multiple things you can now buy with your Cash, such as upgraded Doors, more Rooms, Cars, Weapons, Materials, and more. To buy these, remember that you need to have all your Cash stored in your Vault when buying. You cannot buy anything with the money you currently hold in your backpack. Other players As this game is multiplayer, you will run into a lot of other players. Some may try to kill you, some may want to befriend you, and others will plain ignore you. If you try to talk to them, try to be nice and maybe you'll get some friends. But remember, this is a PvP game, so if your requests for peace are ignored, don't call out the people for being mean, and most certainly don't report them, as they technically broke no rules. (This should apply to all Roblox games you play.) Use your gun to kill players if you wish, later on, you can buy stronger Weapons and upgrade them in order to better deal with stronger opponents. If a player is too tough, try to stay away at all costs. Teams If you manage to befriend someone, you or they can create a team. To do that, click the Teams icon on the left of your HUD. You'll be met by a screen that allows you to name your team to whatever you want, and invite any players you wish by typing in their name and clicking go. Your team will be displayed separately from the rest of the players and other teams. Teammates can spawn their cars at your base. Raiding Now that you've learned the basics of getting money, you may want to try and raid someone. Early on in the game, doing this is practically impossible, yet once you gain more experience, get more Weapons, and have stronger defenses, you should be able to try and steal someone's well-earned loot. To do this, find a base of your choosing and shoot down the doors. However, if a base has the "Site Protected" sign outside of it, that means that the base belongs to a brand new player. This sign protects them from all base damage, so that new people aren't raided instantly ruining the fun. However, if the player gets more than 1,000 Cash in their Vault, they will lose the protection permanently. Once you find a base, break down the vault door and click the steal cash button to get 20 of their money every second. Be prepared for the opposition when you raid however, as people do not take kindly to having their stuff taken. If a player leaves when you are raiding, they lose 2,000 Cash, but you receive none of the cash you stole, and will be teleported outside of the base. Countering Raids In the event of you being raided, you will want to stop the intruders. Upgrading doors and buying alarms will help, but sometimes it's not enough. Buying stronger weapons and stopping the intruder yourself however is, but the M9 Pistol can work for this.